Rainy Night
by toader95
Summary: Seiya and Usagi 3   Enough said :


_**RAINY NIGHT**_

_**DISCLAIMER: **__**I own none of the sailor moon characters or anything sailor moon related. **** :) Obviously  
>By the way, try to ignore any errors. I dont have spell check...but I tried my best to edit it well :3 <strong>_

''Am I not good enough?'' The raven haired boy asked as he held her shoulders and the rain fell around them. "Am I not good enough?' 'He asked her again, but this time with more feeling. He loosened his grip realizing that her friends were watching.

"Sieya, I-'' Was all Usagi could say. Seiya had helped her get up and was now walking with her past her friends.

'Rei and the others are truly worried about me.' She thought to herself.

Seiya hasn't came to school in a while because of the whole "You're the starlights and we're the other senshi incident. But that didn't stop Usagi from seeing him all the time. In her mind he was there calling her Odango and making her laugh like he always did. He has been here for her since Mamoru has been in America. She even saw him every now and then, not sure if he saw her at all. She loved Seiya she truly did but never she could leave Mamo-chan. Although he has not responded to her once out of he couple of months of being in America he was still her and she was still his. But Seiya loved her. She might act like she hasn't got a clue, but deep down she knows..how much he loves her...and how much she loves him.

'Should i tell him?' She thought to herself before being interuppted.

"Odango your at your house now. I should get going." He said, but before he could move away he just stared at her.

"Seiya it's raining, why don't you come in and sit by the fireplace and dry off.'' She suggested not really wanting him to go. 'Why did i just ask him that?'

He nodded and Usagi unlocked the door. He followed her in taking off his shoes. "Seiya, I can go and get some towels if you like?'' She asked. He nodded again, unsure of what to say.

'Last time I was here I invited myself, but now she invited me.' He thought before being hit with a towel in the back. He turned to see Usagi with four towels in her arms and one on the floor.''Odango why do you need so many towels for?'' He asked wondering.

''Well if you plan on sitting then you're gonna have to sit on the towels so my mom doesn't wonder why I got water everywhere.'' She smiled and stopped in front of him picking up the towel and placing it over his head. "So you can dry your hair.''

They both walked into the living room and Usagi placed towels on the floor for them to sit on before she disappeared down the hallway. Seiya shrugged and sat on one of the towels trying to make his self comfortable in the floor. He layed there for what seemed like forver. His eyes popped open when he felt something heavy land on his stomach. ''Odango?'' He asked confused. ''Are you okay.?'' He was taken back by what she did, but shrugged it off.

"Seiya I need to tell you some things okay.'' Her voice sounded sad to him.

"Anything, Odango, you can tell me.''

She nodded. "You are good enough, Seiya, and always have been since you first came and we have been friends. I know what you mean to me and what I mean to you and seiya I-'' She felt him lean up and hug her.

"Odango I love you and I know you know.'' He sighed. 'Her Mamo-chan would kill me if he knew what I was thinking about doing.' He stopped thinking when he noticed Usagi had kissed him. He wanted to move away, but instead just kissed her back.

When they broke the kiss Usagi had tears in her closed eyes. ''Usagi are you alright?'' She smiled and put her head on his chest arms around him.

"Seiya, don't leave me. I don't wanna be alone right now. Seiya, please.''

"Odango, I've fallen in love with you without realizing it. But I do have to leave sooner or later you know that.'' He felt her hold him tighter."Odango why is it your still around me after knowing I'm Sailor Star Fighter...well I mean a woman and after everything that has happened between the Sailor Senshi of Earth and The Starlights.''

She didn't let go of her grip, but simply stated. ''It doesn't matter who or what you are Seiya, I love you either way. I don't care what has hapened between anyone.''

He smiled and lifted her head up. ''I think I need to go Odango.'' He tried to move but she wouldn let him. "Odango why won't you let me leave?'' He couldn't stay in this empty house with Usagi, nobody here but the two of them in a close embrace that was get getting tighter.

"Seiya I dont want to be alone anymore.''She whispered. He couldn't help himself, he smiled and lifted her head up.

"Can I please kiss you Odango?'' He asked, not sure how she would react, so she kissed him before he could and pushed him back on the floor. After a while she stood up and tried to pull him up too, but she wasnt strong enough so he got up. She smiled and hugged him ''Odango do you want me to go now?'' Seiya asked but she didnt answer him. 'I guess not.' He hought as he smiled and hugged her back.

_**Thats the story. :) Hope you liked it :3**_


End file.
